


Isolation

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dimension Travel, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stephen Strange, Isolation, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, wong (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Stephen looked around the room, there was nothing, cold, dark, nothingness. He didn’t know where he was, not really, there were no signs. He walks around, checking the walls, hands lightly running over them before he checks his hand, no ring, why is he not surprised?





	Isolation

Stephen looked around the room, there was nothing, cold, dark, nothingness. He didn’t know where he was, not really, there were no signs. He walks around, checking the walls, hands lightly running over them before he checks his hand, no ring, why is he not surprised?

He sighs, knowing there would have to be someway out of here, a door or window, but he knew he couldn’t see any, there was no cracks for light, no nothing. How could he have possibly gotten in here? He had no memory of anything leading up to this, only a missing chunk of time before waking up in this room. 

There is no way for him to tell what time it is or how long has passed of him being in this room, why is he here? Does he need to figure the way out by himself? Or will someone come to rescue him? He needs to know what to do. 

After a minute, or longer, Stephen doesn’t know, he begins to search around, feeling the ground and walls, there must be something, some way out, something to at least indicate where he is. How else would he have found his way into this solid box otherwise? If he just knew that part then maybe he could figure his way out but no such luck.

It seems like forever of searching, his already sore hands are aching and throbbing from pushing on the walls and crawling on the floor, looking for anything. There are many times when he thinks about giving up but then what would happen? There was no way for him to know. 

All he knew was being in the dark of this box on the verge of panicking for so long, however long it was, was about to drive him insane. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep this but he had no other options. He had to get out of here and get back to Tony, he was missing him more and more as time went on. He always did hate being away from him.

Another eternity later, when his hands have about gone numb, does he finally find something on the floor. It’s small and round, it’s the ring. He smiles a little and slips it on his finger, wincing as he does, though he knows there’s no way he’ll be able to use it now, as sore as his hands are already from overuse. He leans back against the wall and thinks he closes his eyes, trying to get his body to relax and wait out the throbbing in his hands.

It’s a good while later, Stephen could guess a couple hours, when the pain finally lesses but doesn’t completely leave him. Standing him, he gets into position, thinking about finally trying to get himself out of this hell, or at leas find out where he is. 

Wincing at every movement of his fingers, he’s finally able to create a portal and keep it open long enough to step though. This takes him considerably longer than it usually would but he was determined to get out before this caused a mental break.

Stepping out into the sanctum it isn’t long before he has his arms full of Tony. He smiles a little for the first time since he last remembers being here and holds on tight.

“Stephen, what happened? Where have you been?” He asks, looking up at him, pulling back a little and taking his hands.

Stephen winces and fights to not pull his hands back, even the light touch from Tony hurting them. “I’m not too sure. Just woke up in a room. How long was I gone? Where was I going?” He asks, hoping Tony had some answers for him.

Noticing the wince Tony looks to his hands and immediately realizes why, they were red, swollen and shaking more that usual. letting go to wrap his hands around Stephen again. “You were going into a different dimension with Wong, he came back without you, days ago, said he didn’t know where you were but had been looking and trying everything he knew.” Tony responds. “Come on, we need to get something for your hands and you need to tell me what happened to them.” He takes the other by the arm and leads him towards the kitchen, both just happy to have their boyfriend back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Not betad sorry for mistakes. I need sleep.


End file.
